Modern computing and display technologies have facilitated the development of systems for so-called “virtual reality” or “augmented reality” experiences, wherein digitally produced images or portions thereof are presented in a wearable device to a user in a manner wherein they seem to be, or may be perceived as, real. A virtual reality, or “VR,” scenario typically involves presentation of digital or virtual image information without transparency to other actual real-world visual input; an augmented reality, or “AR,” scenario typically involves presentation of digital or virtual image information as an augmentation to visualization of the actual world around the user.
The wearable device may include augmented and/or virtual reality glasses. The image can be displayed using image frames or raster scanned images. In a scanning image display system, each of the light beams defines the pixels of the image. By scanning the mirrors in two orthogonal axes, a two-dimensional field of view can be created. The images can be projected onto the spectacle lens, which can include waveguide-based eyepieces and other optical elements, such as optical fibers. The image display systems can be mounted on each of the left and right sides of the glasses frames.